


Captain's Hat

by andraneva, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, timeline ch.142-148
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andraneva/pseuds/andraneva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Но лидеров всегда было двое.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 11





	Captain's Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

Устало зевнув, Сенку достал с полки чистый пергамент для записей. «Персей» уже несколько недель плыл к бывшим США, днем ориентируясь по компасу, а ночью — по карте звездного неба, которую Сенку еще не закончил дополнять. Большая часть команды на корабле давно спала, остальные шумели в игровом зале, но у Сенку времени на отдых не было: нужно было подготовиться к прибытию на континент, просчитать вероятности, разобрать запасы того, что могло бы пригодиться в пешем переходе...

Сзади тихо скрипнула дверь, раздались шаги — уверенные, громкие. Рюсуя Сенку узнал еще до того, как тот подошел вплотную и бестактно обнял поперек груди. Пергамент, который Сенку успел зацепить пальцем, выскользнул и ударился о пол, закатившись куда-то под стол. Объятия он терпеть не мог. Дернув плечом, Сенку напрягся и недовольно хмыкнул:

— Чего тебе? И прекрати меня лапать, я тебе не мягкая игрушка.

— А ты сначала верни то, что мне принадлежит, — опалило жаром возле уха. — И рассчитаемся.

Рюсуй прижался сильнее и опустил руку ниже, цепляя шнурки на шкуре, невзначай потеребил узел на поясе и завязки мешочков. Сенку опустил взгляд и проследил весь путь меченых пальцев, пока те совсем не скрылись под одеждой — это почти завораживало. Но нет, все-таки, какого черта? Сенку дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, но Рюсуй и не подумал отпустить. Засмеялся куда-то в затылок, пощекотав шею теплым дыханием.

Горячие пальцы добрались до кожи. Собрали халат складками, распустили пояс, погладили по талии, скользнули — медленно — по бедрам вниз, а потом вверх. От требовательных касаний поползли мурашки, щекоткой проникая глубже и впрыскивая в кровь напряжение. Сенку подавился вздохом и резко понял, о чем говорил Рюсуй.

Капитанская шляпа осталась у Суйки. Днем на главной палубе она делилась со всеми — и с Сенку в том числе — новыми историями. Ген часто рассказывал детям деревни Ишигами о великих ученых прошлого, гениальных инженерах и конструкторах, сообща строивших огромные корабли, и сравнивал поля с золотистыми морями. В последней истории Ген рассказал о путешественнике-исследователе, который открыл Америку, и намекнул, что в их времени Сенку сделает это второй раз в истории.

Сенку позволил Суйке надеть на себя капитанскую шляпу, а потом разбавил красивую историю о Колумбе некрасивыми, но не менее интересными историческими фактами. Суйка слушала и радостно кружилась — ее ничего не смущало.

Шляпу Сенку все же вернул и попросил отдать настоящему капитану — Рюсуй без нее выглядел неполноценно и непривычно. Суйка пообещала и убежала прочь.

— Твоя шляпа не у меня. Тем более ее нет у меня между ног, — съязвил Сенку.

Тело все равно отзывалось: Сенку дернул кадыком и задышал чаще, когда Рюсуй бесстыдно погладил внутреннюю поверхность бедра, приближаясь к белью. В животе натянулось напряжение, тонко зазвенело, и к лицу хлынула кровь. Сенку мимолетно порадовался, что стоит спиной, и Рюсуй не может видеть его целиком — разве что горячие кончики ушей.

— Я знаю, она уже у Франсуа. Верни мне капитанскую гордость, Сенку. Только настоящий капитан корабля может носить капитанскую шляпу, знаешь?

Рюсуй прикусил краешек уха, спустился к мочке, прихватывая зубами кожу, потом прошелся поцелуями по шее. Он никогда не церемонился — просто брал все, что хотел, не особо заморачиваясь чужими желаниями, и Сенку не один раз ощущал это на себе, а после третьего — вообще свыкся. У него не было времени на бессмысленную рефлексию, тем более это никому не мешало.

Член под чужой ладонью быстро окреп, сочась смазкой, и совсем скоро Сенку почувствовал, что пора закругляться. Рюсуй устроил голову у него на плече. Потерся щекой, словно ластящийся пес, а потом вдруг потянул назад, таща за собой как на буксире. Тягаться с ним в силе у Сенку не было ни сил, ни желания — они отошли от полок и угнездились на краю стола. Рюсуй почти уронил его на себя, усадив на колени.

Крепкие пальцы водили по члену, лениво поддрачивая, сжимали у основания и размазывали влагу по головке, больше дразня, чем действительно помогая. В поясницу уперлась особенно выдающаяся часть Рюсуя, и Сенку поерзал. В самое ухо раздался бесстыжий стон, и он рефлекторно попытался свести колени: было во всем этом что-то по-идиотски неправильное. Но Рюсуй не позволил: отвлек новым поцелуем в шею и развел его колени шире, очертив бедра темными разводами. Испачкал смазкой и вернул ладонь обратно. Распаляюще погладил — еще и еще.

— Долго еще играться собираешься? У меня дел полно, — прошипел Сенку, снова ерзая.

Рюсуй мягко хмыкнул — и в следующее же мгновение сжал ладонь сильнее, наращивая темп. Сенку задохнулся, судорожно дернувшись, и его тут же вернули обратно, прижимая спиной к горячей груди. Перед глазами от резкого перехода полыхнуло цветным, по нервам шарахнуло ощущениями, и хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы он кончил.

Расслабившись — или, скорее, растекшись по Рюсую — Сенку попытался отдышаться. На халате осталось мокрое пятно, неприятно растекалось между ног, а колени по-прежнему фиксировал Рюсуй, не давая закрыться.

— Ну что, доволен? Нашел свою гордость? Пусти уже, — хрипловато произнес Сенку, скашивая глаза.

— Ну уж нет, — улыбнулся Рюсуй. — Мы вроде только начали. Моя гордость стоит дороже.

Рюсуй выскользнул из-под него, развернулся, и Сенку оказался зажат между ним и недавними записями. Первый за ночь поцелуй получился смазанным, Рюсуй торопился, мазал по губам и чуть не уронил его на стол, закинув ногу Сенку себе на бедро.

Приподнявшись на мысочки, Сенку толкнул его кулаком в грудь, заставляя отодвинуться, запрыгнул на стол, окончательно пристраивая задницу, дернул за воротник обратно к себе и усмехнулся:

— Тогда шевелись. Мое время не дешевле, и ты это отлично знаешь. Не собираюсь всю ночь с тобой возиться.

Рюсуй широко улыбнулся и упер ладони в стол по бокам от его бедер. Они оба знали: не в капитанской гордости было дело. Лидеров на «Персее» всегда было двое.


End file.
